Linda Danvers: GoS 3 Linda's Influence
by Tuxedo Mark
Summary: At Superman's request, Linda goes to Gotham to help Batman out.


Linda Danvers: Girl of Steel

3

"Linda's Influence"

Written by Mark Moore

Author's note: This miniseries is the sequel to my 12-issue "Linda Danvers" maxiseries. Reading "Linda Danvers" is not necessary to understanding this miniseries but is recommended.

I wrote this story from Thursday, September 11, 2003, 9:11 PM to Saturday, October 4, 2003, 1:18 AM. Sorry for the delay. I had a problem with my computer. Feel free to send/leave me reviews, whether you love, like, dislike, or hate the story. Enjoy!

  
Monday, September 1, 2003, 6:32 PM 

    Linda and Lara sat on their bed, Linda to Lara's right.     "Hey, I've got an idea." Lara said. "Supergirl #1 has been through a few reprints, and it's still selling out. We've gotten requests online for the book from people all over the world. Instead of spending time on paper copies and killing trees, why don't we offer Supergirl #1 on CDs? We can just burn the final files onto CDs and mail them out. It'll save us a lot of time, and we'll be saving trees in the process."     "If we put them on CD, people will just pirate them, and we'll hardly make any money." Linda told her.     "People are pirating the comic on CDs now anyway." Lara told her. "So, what? C'mon, trust me. We'll make more money - especially if we charge the same price for a CD versus paper."     "Okay." Linda said. "I'll type up a notice and put it on our site."     Lara smiled. "Great."     Linda stood up, walked over to her computer, turned it and the monitor on, and sat down in her computer chair.     When Windows had loaded, Linda double-clicked on My Computer, double-clicked on the D drive, double-clicked on the Supergirl directory, double-clicked on the site subdirectory, and double-clicked on the index.html file. It opened in Internet Explorer. Linda clicked on File then Edit with Notepad. The file opened in Notepad.     She added the following message to the main page of the site: 

    SUPERGIRL #1  
    NOW AVAILABLE ON CD-ROM  
    FROM SUPERGIRL ENTERPRISES  
    $2.00 PLUS SHIPPING AND HANDLING  
    WILL SHIP TO ANYWHERE IN THE WORLD  
    PAYMENT BY CASH OR PERSONAL CHECK ONLY  
    E-MAIL linda@supergirl.org TO PLACE ORDER 

Tuesday, September 9, 2003, 6:14 PM 

    Linda and Lara were sitting at the kitchen table, eating dinner.     "What do you think about the guy that wants to reform Alabama's tax code to be in compliance with the Bible?" Lara asked Linda.     "I think that Alabamans have a problem realizing that this is a secular - not a Christian - nation." Linda replied. "The Founding Fathers weren't even Christians. They were Deists."     "That's true." Lara said. 

Friday, September 12, 2003, 11:15 AM 

    Linda and Lara were sitting at their computers.     "Oh, God." Lara said. "Linda, go to Yahoo! now!"     Linda typed www.yahoo.com in the Address field and hit Enter.     "Scroll down." Lara told her.     Linda scrolled down. Then she saw it and was shocked.     "John Ritter died?" Linda clicked on the link and read the article. She suddenly felt sick and started crying.     "Damn." Lara said. "Linda?"     "I'll be okay." Linda told her, tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm just a big fan of his. I love '8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter' and 'Three's Company'. I love the Buffy episode that he appeared in."     Lara scooted her chair over to Linda and hugged her.     Linda hugged Lara and rested her head on her right shoulder.     The phone rang.     Linda and Lara let go of each other. Linda stood up and walked over to the night stand and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"     "Linda?" Edna asked.     "Yeah." Linda said.     "Linda, I see commercial on TV!" Edna started. "I was shock to see you! What is going on?! You are super-hero?!"     "About time you found out." Linda said.     "Linda, are you stupid?!" Edna asked her. "This is danger!"     "Mommy, I don't want to talk to you right now." Linda said weakly.     "Why not?!" Edna demanded.     "Because I just learned that one of my favorite actors has died!" Linda yelled, crying. "So, I'll call you later and tell you everything, but, for now, just lay off!"     "Okay." Edna said. "I'm sorry."     Linda hung up the receiver. She turned to face Lara. "I gotta get to work. Come on. I'll give you a ride to school." 

Saturday, September 13, 2003, 6:02 PM 

    Linda and Lara were sitting at their computers.     "Do you think we should have a letter column in the comic book?" Linda asked.     "Nah." Lara replied. "It'll just add to the production costs and kill more trees. Let's put the column on the site and then archive it on the CD for #2. We'll keep doing that every month."     "Good idea." Linda said. "Want me to read some of the letters to you?"     "Sure." Lara said.     There was a knock at the screen door.     Linda stood up and walked into the living room.     Clark was standing outside.     Linda unlocked and opened the screen door.     Clark walked into the living room. He closed and locked the screen door behind him.     "Hey, Clark." Linda said.     "Hey, Linda." Clark said.     "What's up?" Linda asked.     "Batman called me up and asked if I could come and help him out in Gotham tonight." Clark told her. "Lois and I are going out tonight, but I told him that I'd ask Supergirl if she could go in my place. So, could you go to Gotham?"     "I guess." Linda replied. "I'm off work until Monday afternoon. How will I find him, though?"     "When you see a giant bat symbol appear in the sky, go to the roof of the police station." Clark told her. "He'll be there before or after you."     "Okay." Linda said. "Lara!"     Lara walked into the living room. "Hey, Clark."     "Hey, Lara." Clark said.     "I'm going to Gotham tonight to help out Batman." Linda told Lara. "I'll be back tomorrow morning."     "Okay." Lara said.     Linda turned and walked back into her bedroom.     She took off her shorts and put on her hot pants. She opened a dresser drawer, took out two socks, closed the drawer, turned, and walked over to her bed. She sat down and put on the socks. She stood up and walked over to the closet. She put on her red boots. She took her Supergirl shirt off of the hanger and put it on. She tucked it into her hot pants. She got her wig and red headband off of the top shelf and put them on. She turned and walked out of the closet.     Linda walked back into the living room.     "Good night." Linda told Lara.     "Good night." Lara told Linda.     Clark and Linda walked over to the screen door. Clark unlocked and opened it. He stepped outside and looked around. He motioned with his head for Linda to come out. Linda walked outside, letting the screen door close behind her. She heard Lara lock it.     Linda flew into the air and headed for the East Coast.     She had to stop and rest twice on the way there.     Finally, she landed on a street.     Linda looked up into the sky and waited.     Soon, a bat symbol appeared in the sky.     Linda flew into the air and followed the beam of light to the roof of the police station.     She landed on the roof. A man with grey hair and a grey mustache was standing there.     "Who are you?" the man asked her.     "I'm Supergirl." Linda replied. "Batman had asked Superman to come here and help him out. Superman asked me. So, I'm here."     The man offered his right hand to Linda. "I'm Commissioner James Gordon."     Linda shook his hand, then they released each other's hand.     They waited.     A man wearing a bat costume - complete with cape and cowl - landed on the roof.     "You must be Supergirl." he said.     Linda chuckled. "No wonder you're a detective."     "Cute." he said in a deadpan tone.     Linda used her x-ray vision on him and saw his face. Then she stopped using her x-ray vision.     "Okay, look; I'm going after the Joker tonight, and I need you to look after Catwoman." he told her. "If you catch her so much as casing a joint, arrest her."     "'Casing a joint'?" Linda asked him, smiling. "You're a 'Miami Vice' fan, aren't you?"     He was silent for a moment. "Yes."     "Thought so. No problem. I'll look after her." Linda flew into the air.     She patrolled the city. Eventually, she spotted a woman wearing a purple cat costume walking on the ledge of the third story of an apartment building.     Linda decided that that was Catwoman and landed behind her on the ledge.     The woman turned around and faced her. "Who are you?"     Linda moved her legs apart from each other. She placed her left hand on her hip, placed the back of her right hand against her forehead, and did a peace sign with her right hand. "I'm the pretty soldier of love and justice - Supergirl! I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil - " She pointed at the woman with her right index finger. " - and that means you."     The woman just stared at her in silence.     Linda lowered her arms. "Okay, look; I'm supposed to be watching you for Batman tonight."     The woman smiled. "Nice to know he still cares."     "He told me to arrest you if I saw you so much as casing a joint." Linda told her.     The woman looked at her in confusion. "'Casing a joint'?"     "He's a 'Miami Vice' fan." Linda explained. "Anyway, the way I see it, you've got two choices. I can pick you up and carry you to the police station, or we can go to your place and talk."     The woman frowned. "If we go to my place, you'll know who I am."     Linda used her x-ray vision on the woman and saw her face. "I'm using my x-ray vision on you right now. If I took you to the police station, your true identity would be known to the world soon enough. Even if I simply left you alone, it wouldn't be difficult for me to follow you home and find out your name." Then she stopped using her x-ray vision.     The woman was silent for a moment. "Okay. Follow me."     She jumped down to the second story ledge then down to the sidewalk. Linda jumped down to the sidewalk.     The woman ran, and Linda followed her.     They came to another apartment building. The woman jumped and grabbed hold of the fire escape. She ran up to the third floor and climbed onto a balcony. Linda flew up to the balcony.     The woman opened the window and climbed into the apartment. Linda climbed into the apartment after her, turned around, and closed and locked the window.     "Hey, Holly." the woman said.     Linda turned around and saw a girl with short, orange hair sitting on the couch, watching TV. She looked to be in her late teens or early twenties.     "Hey." Holly said, looking surprised. "Who's your friend?"     "This is Supergirl." the woman said.     "Hi." Linda said.     "Hi." Holly said.     The woman took off her mask, revealing long, curly, black hair.     "Are you crazy?!" Holly yelled.     "It's okay, Holly. She saw my face with her x-ray vision." the woman told her. She took off her catsuit, threw it onto the coffee table, faced Linda, and offered her right hand. "My name is Selina Kyle."     Linda shook her hand. "I'm Kara Zor-El."     They released each other's hand.     "Do you want something to eat?" Selina offered.     "No, thanks. I'm full." Linda replied. "Do you have any Pepsi?"     Selina smiled. "Yeah, Vanilla."     Linda grinned. "Please."     "Me, too, please." Holly said.     Selina went into the kitchen, opened a cabinet, took out three tall glasses, placed them on the counter, closed the cabinet, turned around, opened the refrigerator, took out a 2-liter bottle of Pepsi Vanilla, turned around, opened it, poured Pepsi Vanilla into each glass, closed the bottle, turned around, put the bottle back into the refrigerator, closed the refrigerator, turned around, picked up two of the glasses, and walked back into the living room.     She handed one glass to Holly and the other glass to Linda.     "Thanks." Holly said.     "Thanks." Linda said.     Selina turned and walked back into the kitchen. She picked up the third glass, turned, and walked back into the living room again.     "Have a seat." Selina said. "Holly, shut off the TV."     Holly picked up the remote control, clicked off the power, and put the remote control back on the coffee table.     Linda walked over to the couch and sat to Holly's left. Selina sat to Linda's left.     "Okay, what do you want to talk with me about?" Selina asked Linda.     "You." Linda replied. "I want to know why you steal."     Selina laughed. "I doubt that you're really interested. I don't want to keep you from your usual superheroics."     "I'm supposed to be here until tomorrow morning." Linda told her. "Start from the beginning."     "I'm 19 years old." Selina began. "I was born here on the East End. My father was an alcoholic. He often yelled and broke things. Sometimes, he beat my mom. One day, she couldn't take it anymore. When I was 8 years old, she killed herself. One night, when I was 13 years old, I woke up in the middle of the night. I went to get a blanket, because it was cold. I walked into the living room and saw that my father had drunk himself to death in his chair. I let my mother's cats go free, and then I called the police. I was placed in foster care. I got out last year and started taking Karate classes. I became a cat burglar. One night, early this year, I was out, and I came across Batman. He inspired me to also wear a costume to conceal my real identity, and I became Catwoman."     Linda was silent for a moment as she thought about all of this. "Why do you steal?"     "Why _shouldn't_ I?" Selina asked her. "I didn't have anything as a child, because my parents could never afford anything for me. I got cheap presents for Christmas and my birthday - if I got anything at all. My dad was often out of work, and, when he _did_ have money, he spent it on alcohol. I didn't have much as a foster kid either. So, as soon as I got out, I started stealing. I figured I deserved to have all of the things that I wanted, so I took them."     "Isn't that the way your father was?" Linda asked her.     "Don't compare me to him! I'm not an alcoholic!" Selina yelled at her. "I've never even drunk any alcohol!"     "But you _are_ like your father...in a way." Linda told her. "Do you want to be selfish?"     Selina didn't answer her.     "Can I stay the night?" Linda asked her. "I'd like to take you out tomorrow."     "Uh,...sure." Selina agreed. "There's an extra toothbrush in the cabinet under the sink in the bathroom. I'll get you a towel." 

Sunday, September 14, 2003, 10:03 AM 

    Linda, dressed in her Supergirl costume, and Selina walked along a sidewalk.     "Okay, why are we on this little field trip?" Selina asked Linda.     "I'm going to give you a lesson in heroism - free of charge." Linda offered her.     "Me...a hero?" Selina asked. "You've _gotta_ be kidding me."     "No, I'm not," Linda told her, "and, considering the alternative, I think that you should accept my offer."     "Fine." Selina said. "Where do we start?"     Linda stopped at a hotdog stand. "Here. Buy me a hotdog and get one for yourself."     Selina stopped and stared at her.     "I didn't bring my wallet with me." Linda explained.     Selina stared at her for a moment longer then got in line.     "I want mine with mustard, onions, and jalapeno peppers." Linda told her.     Selina waited her turn.     "I'd like two hotdogs, please, with mustard, onions, and jalapeno peppers." Selina ordered.     As the hotdog vendor prepared the hotdogs, Selina got out her wallet and opened it.     "$2.50." the hotdog vendor told her.     Selina got the money out of her wallet and gave it to him. She closed her wallet, put it back into her front left jeans pocket, and picked up the hotdogs.     "Have a good day." Selina told him.     The vendor didn't reply.     Selina turned and walked away from the stand. Linda joined her.     "Asshole." Selina muttered.     Linda laughed.     Selina handed the hotdog in her left hand to Linda.     "I can't tell you how much I appreciate this 'free lesson' that you're giving me." Selina told Linda sarcastically.     "You just made a difference in people's lives." Linda told her.     "What?" Selina asked her.     "You made a difference in the hotdog vendor's life." Linda started. "You made him prepare two hotdogs, which caused him to move around. You gave him money, which made him richer and again caused him to move around. He might now have enough money to buy something that he couldn't have, if you hadn't paid him. You made a difference in the lives of the people in Albany that will work on the vendor's sales taxes, such as typing a different number into a computer. You made a difference in the lives of the two people that got in line behind you. If you hadn't gotten in line, they would have gotten their hotdogs earlier. They would have eaten them earlier. They would have gotten to their next destination earlier. Maybe they were going to die in a car accident. You may have saved their lives. Maybe either or both of them were going to have sex later. That could have resulted in one or more pregnancies. You delaying them could have caused a different sperm to fertilize an egg or the sperm to fertilize a different egg. That would result in different children being conceived."     Selina laughed.     "It's true." Linda told her.     "What if time works things out so that what was meant to happen will happen, regardless of my actions?" Selina asked her.     "If you think like that, then why should you be alive at all?" Linda asked her. "We have to reject the idea of destiny and believe that we _can_ make a difference and shape the future. That's why I don't like movies like the 'Final Destination' series. It basis is that, if we cheat fate, fate is going to try to put things the way they're 'supposed to be'. Time isn't sentient."     Selina was silent for a moment. "What next?"     "Look around." Linda told her. "Can you see anyone that needs help?"     Selina looked around. "Yeah. Everyone in the East End is poor - except for the cops. All of the tenants in these run-down apartments live below the poverty line."     "Wouldn't you like to help them?" Linda asked her.     "I don't know." Selina replied. "How?"     "What do you have of what you've stolen?" Linda asked her.     "Some cat sculptures, some jewelry, and money." Selina replied.     "Give them back." Linda told her.     "I don't remember who I got them from." Selina told her.     "Then go to the next town, sell them, come back, and give the money to people that need it." Linda told her.     "If I give away my money, how will I live?" Selina asked her. "How can I support Holly?"     "Get a job." Linda told her.     "I've never had one." Selina told her. "Who will hire me?"     "Y'know, there's this little trick that I like to call 'the Peter Parker route'." Linda replied.     Selina laughed for a moment, but then she stopped. "Can you give me your advice on something else?"     "Sure." Linda replied.     "Holly is gay, and she's got a crush on me." Selina told her. "I don't want to tell her I'm not interested, because I don't want to hurt her feelings, but I'm not interested in her. What should I do?"     Linda laughed. "I have the same problem with _my_ roommate, Lara. I let her kiss me sometimes, but that's it. I dunno. It's up to you how you want to handle it."     "Oh." Selina said.     "Come on." Linda said. "Let's go shopping." 

    While Selina was checking out clothing in a sex shop, Linda walked over to the counter.     "Excuse me." Linda said. "May I use your phone?"     "Sure." the owner said.     He offered his cordless phone to Linda.     "Thank you." Linda took the phone.     Linda turned the power on and dialed the number on the calling card that she had bought. She pressed 1 and entered the card number. Then she dialed 1, her area code, and her home telephone number.     The phone rang three times.     "Hello?" Lara asked.     "Hey, it's me." Linda said.     "Hey." Lara said. "What's up?"     "I'm gonna be here until tonight." Linda told her. "I'll be back late tonight."     "Okay." Lara said. "Should I save dinner for you?"     "Nah, I'll eat here." Linda replied.     "Okay." Lara said.     "Bye." Linda said.     "Bye." Lara said.     Linda turned the power off and handed the phone back to the owner. 

    "Are you sure about this?" Selina asked.     "Yeah." Linda replied. "Come out here. I want to see you."     The bathroom door opened, and Selina stepped outside, where Linda was waiting.     Selina was dressed in a black, leather suit; black gloves; black combat boots; a black belt; a black hat with ears; and green-tinted goggles.     Linda smiled. "Niiice."     Selina folded her arms over her chest. "I look like a retard."     "So, what?" Linda asked her. "You looked like a retard _before."_     "Cute." Selina said in a deadpan tone.     Linda chuckled. "You're more like Batman than you realize. C'mon, let's get you started on your life as a hero."     They walked over to the window.     Linda opened the window and climbed outside.     Selina climbed out the window and closed it.     Linda flew into the air and looked down at Selina.     Selina climbed up to the roof and walked to the opposite ledge. Then she turned and ran. She jumped and landed on the roof of the next building.     As Selina ran and jumped, Linda followed her.     After a while, Selina stopped running. Linda knew why. She heard screaming.     Linda landed on the roof.     She and Selina looked down.     A woman and a little girl were standing in an alley. Two young men were also standing there, pointing their guns at the woman and girl.     "Give us your wallet and jewelry, or you're dead, and we'll have some fun with your daughter." one of the men told the woman and the girl.     "Okay, just please don't hurt us." the woman said.     She unzipped her purse and took out her wallet. She offered it to the man that had spoken, and he snatched it from her hand. She took off her ring and necklace and offered it to the other man, and he snatched them away.     "Go." Linda whispered to Selina.     Selina jumped down and landed in the alley. Linda kept looking down, ready to interfere in case she needed to.     The men turned around and faced Selina.     Selina kicked the guns out of their hands.     "What the hell?!" the first man asked.     "Who are you?!" the second man, who had not yet spoken, asked.     "I'm Catwoman." Selina told them.     "Aren't you a burglar?" the first man asked her.     Selina didn't say anything. She kicked the men in the faces. They fell to the pavement, unconscious.     There was silence for thirty seconds. Selina stared down at the men.     Finally, she knelt down and picked up the wallet, ring, and necklace. She stared at them for a moment then stood up straight.     Selina offered the wallet, ring, and necklace to the woman.     The woman took the items and stared at her. "Is what he said true? Are you a thief?"     Selina was silent for a moment. "I think I just showed you the answer. Be careful and have a good night."     Linda watched as Selina climbed up a wall and onto the roof.     Selina stood up straight and looked at Linda. "Well?"     "You did good." Linda told her. "How does it feel?"     Selina shrugged. "Good."     "Now, you must _keep_ doing good." Linda told her. "You've crossed over to the side of heroes. If you go back to stealing now, you can never return to being a hero. People will find you hypocritical and untrustworthy."     "Do you really think I had what it takes to be a hero?" Selina asked her.     "I don't know you all that well, but I know that you've survived a terrible childhood." Linda told her. "You may be _more_ qualified to be a hero than _I_ am. Trust me on this."     "You know my real identity." Selina said. "How do I know that I can trust you?"     Linda was silent for a moment, then she took off her headband and wig. "My name is Linda Lee Danvers. I'm 18 years old. I live in Chicago, Illinois."     Selina stared at her with a stunned look on her face.     _"You_ can trust _me,_ because _I_ trust _you."_ Linda told her.     "How can you take such a chance?" Selina asked her. "What if I tell the world your real identity?"     "I'm taking a chance on you, because I have faith in you, Selina." Linda told her. "I trust you with my secret."     Selina started to cry. "No one has ever had this much faith in me before - or trusted me with something this important."     Linda hugged Selina, and Selina hugged Linda.     After a brief moment, they let go of each other.     Linda put her wig and headband back on.     "Bye." Linda said.     "Bye." Selina said.     "Good luck." Linda said.     Linda flew into the air and saw the bat signal. She flew to the police station and landed on the roof.     The man in the bat costume was waiting for her.     "How'd it go?" he asked her.     "I think that I've turned Catwoman into a hero." Linda told him.     His facial expression changed to that of surprise.     "The next time you see her, go easy on her." Linda requested.     He nodded.     "Bye-bye." Linda flew into the air.     She flew back to Chicago, making two stops to rest on the way. 

    "You what?" Lara asked Linda.     "I revealed my identity to her." Linda replied. "She was so moved by it. Then I went and reported to Batman, then I came back here."     Linda and Lara were standing in their bedroom. Linda had just recounted her entire trip for Lara.     Lara was silent for a moment. "Do you think she'll keep your secret?"     "I dunno." Linda replied. "I think she _will."_     "What if she tells someone?" Lara asked her.     "Then I won't have a private life anymore." Linda replied. "Anyway, I've got my story for Supergirl #2. Now, I gotta write it."     Linda turned around and turned on her computer and monitor. She sat down in her chair.     When Windows had loaded, Linda opened Notepad and opened 001.txt. She saved the file as 002.txt and started to type. 

Wednesday, September 17, 2003, 4:32 PM 

    Linda and Lara walked into 7th Inning Stretch. They were each carrying 150 copies of Supergirl #2.     They walked over to the counter and placed the copies on it.     "Hey, girls." Jimmy greeted. "Let me take care of the comics that _you_ want first, and then we'll get to these."     "Okay." Linda placed a sheet of paper on the counter. "We each want one of each item."     Jimmy picked up the list and read it. "No problem."     He went, got the comic books and other items, and returned to the counter. He placed the items on the counter, got a calculator, and calculated the total price.     $16.87 each." he told them.     Linda and Lara got out their cash and paid him.     He opened the cash register, put the money in, and put their items into brown paper bags.     "Okay, let me pay you now." Jimmy took out money and closed the register. He counted as he placed the money on the counter, separating it into two piles. "$100, $200, $300, $400, $420, $440, $445, $450."     Linda picked up her $225. Lara picked up her $225. They each put their own money into their front right jeans pockets.     "Thanks." Linda said. "If you need to reorder, call us."     "I will." Jimmy said.     Linda picked up her bags. "Have a good day."     "You, too." Jimmy said.     Lara picked up her bags, and she and Linda turned and walked back over to the door.     Linda opened the door, and she and Lara left the shop. 

Saturday, September 20, 2003, 3:46 PM 

    Linda unlocked and opened the front door to the house.     She and Lara walked into the living room.     Lara closed the door and locked it.     They went into the kitchen.     "'Underworld.' was awesome!" Linda exclaimed.     "Yeah!" Lara agreed. "Kate Beckinsale is hot!"     Linda opened the refrigerator and took out two bottles of Pepsi Vanilla. "And she can kick a lot of ass."     "Definitely!" Lara agreed.     Linda closed the refrigerator and handed one of the bottles to Lara.     "I love the movie poster." Linda said. "I've never seen anything like it before."     "Yeah." Lara agreed. "And the heroine survived. That's all that really matters."     Lara opened her bottle and took a swig of the Pepsi Vanilla.     Linda opened her own bottle and took a swig of the Pepsi Vanilla.     "That _is important,"_ Linda agreed, "but the writer must also treat the fans with respect and not make the character do anything that's so extremely selfish and out of character that it turns the audience off. The writers of 'Underworld' kept Selene respectable. Many other writers ruin good characters. Just look at what Joss Whedon did. True, he didn't write every episode of Buffy, but he must be held accountable. He wasn't. He killed Tara, because he could. Then there was Buffy's fuckfest throughout the series. Anya was an annoying, poor Cordy substitute. Connor was a dickhead every week on 'Angel'. A good writer must also reward his loyal audience, who paid money for his work, by giving them a satisfying ending. Again, the writers of 'Underworld' succeeded. Selene learned some lessons and grew into a respectable hero without having to suffer any major losses. The ending didn't feel rushed, because the writers used the time that they were given wisely. I didn't see any real filler or unnecessary sidetrips. Compare that, again, to Buffy, where almost all of Season 6 was a waste of time. If I'm going to spend money on something, the writer must do a good job on it." 

Wednesday, September 24, 2003, 5:35 PM 

    Linda and Lara walked into 7th Inning Stretch.     They walked over to the counter.     "Hey, Jimmy." Linda greeted.     "Hey, Jimmy." Lara greeted.     "Hey, Linda. Hey, Lara." Jimmy replied.     Linda placed a sheet of paper on the counter. "We each want one of each item."     Jimmy picked up the list and read it. "No problem."     He went, got the comic books and other items, and returned to the counter. He placed the items on the counter, got a calculator, and calculated the total price.     $16.87 each." he told them.     Linda and Lara got out their cash and paid him.     He opened the cash register, put the money in, and put their items into brown paper bags.     "Did you hear that?" Jimmy asked.     "What?" Linda asked.     She and Lara looked at the television set, which was tuned to VH-1.     "That's horrible." Jimmy said.     "What?" Linda asked.     "Robert Palmer died." Jimmy told them.     "What?" Linda suddenly felt sick and started crying. "How?"     "Heart attack." Jimmy replied.     "How old was he?" Linda asked him.     "54." Jimmy told her. "That's _not_ that old."     "The same age as John Ritter." Linda said.     "No, he was 55 - _almost_ 56." Jimmy told her.     "No, he was 54." Linda corrected him. "His birthday would have been the following week."     Jimmy nodded. "You're right."     "Damn." Lara said. "Linda?"     "I'll be okay." Linda told her, tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm just a big fan of his. I love 'Addicted to Love'."     "Me, too." Lara said.     Linda picked up her bags. "Have a good day."     "You, too." Jimmy said.     Lara picked up her bags, and she and Linda turned and walked back over to the door.     Linda opened the door, and she and Lara left the shop. 

    Linda and Lara walked into their bedroom.     They put their bags on their bed.     Linda turned on her computer and monitor.     When Windows had loaded, Linda opened Media Bar and opened an MP3.     "Addicted to Love" by Robert Palmer started playing.     Linda turned around and offered her left hand to Lara. "Dance with me, please."     Lara accepted her left hand with her own right hand. Linda placed her right hand on Lara's left hip. Lara placed her left hand on Linda's right hip. The two girls started dancing.     When the song was over, they stopped dancing.     "Put on another song." Lara said.     Linda turned and opened another MP3.     "Simply Irresistible" by Robert Palmer started playing.     Linda turned around and faced Lara.     The two girls joined hands and started dancing.     When the song was over, they stopped dancing. 

    Linda was sitting at her computer. She went to the e-mail log-in page at supergirl.org.     She typed in her user ID: linda. She clicked in the next field and typed in her password: bigredboots. She clicked on Log In.     When she was logged in, she noticed that she had 1,432 new messages.     Linda clicked on Inbox.     Lara walked into the bedroom.     Linda looked at her. "My account was spammed. I keep getting all of these virus warnings and supposed updates from Microsoft."     Lara looked at Linda's inbox. "Delete them. Microsoft doesn't send any updates by e-mail."     Linda started to delete the messages. 

**The End**

  
Copyright 2003 by Mark Moore  



End file.
